Selfish
by Gruaigrua
Summary: They're not in love, nor is it a silly phase they're going through... But they are having an awful lot of grown up fun!


_"Selfish"_

"Is it selfish?" Donna Noble's head nestled into the Doctor's shoulder as his arm snaked across her back to her waist, keeping them close.

"Is what selfish?" he replied absent mindedly, aware that her warm hand was on his chest.

"This." Donna said quietly as they lay naked together after some vigorous and very satisfying sex. "Is it selfish that we're having sex, but I'm not in love with you?"

"Are you afraid you're taking advantage of me?" There was a light tone to his question and even though she wasn't looking at him, she had an idea that he was smiling.

"A bit?"

"Afraid that I'm unable to resist your womanly wiles as you _wantonly_ force yourself on me?" the Doctor's arm pulled her in a little bit closer to him as she chuckled, embarrassed that she'd even raised the question. "Would it make you feel better if I said I'm not in love with you either?"

"So we're both selfishly using each other for sex." she repositioned herself, snuggling in beside him, entwining her fingers with his.

"We're both indulging in carnal knowledge of the flesh and I have absolutely no intention of making an honest woman of you."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Donna smiled as his thumb stroked the palm of her hand. "I reckon we've just been _extremely_ honest with each other about this."

"Are you okay with that?" the Doctor asked. "I mean, I know what you just said, but I also know how humans need emotional connection during sex."

"Well, _lust_ is an emotion." Donna offered. She rolled completely on to her side, propping herself up on her elbow so she could look at him. "I didn't ask you to test you. I'm not trying to trap you, or force you into saying something that's not true because you think it's what I want to hear."

His arm strayed up to her shoulder and he stroked it gently to reassure her. "Do you know, I've been travelling for a long time with many different companions – a lot of them women – and just as I think I'm starting to figure you all out, I realise that I don't have a clue, and I probably never will. I've had romances that have endured centuries and brief encounters that lasted less than a day. And you'd think that after a certain amount of time a pattern would emerge, but no. It's never the same… and that's what I love. The unpredictability of it all. The randomness of love and romance, connection and attraction, lust and sex…" he stroked an errant curl away from Donna's face . "That look you get just after you come. It's like the entire universe reflected in your eyes in that brief second." The moment he'd said it, he feared he'd misjudged the mood, as Donna's face pinked up.

"Or, it could just be that my eyes were unfocussed because I was on the verge of passing out!" she self consciously smiled, unused to such grand compliments being paid to her.

"I'll take that as a good thing, then?"

"You should." Donna sighed as she settled back down upon the pillow, adjusting herself so she was flat on her back, still close, but avoiding the intimacy of eye contact for the time being. "You are _extremely_ good at what you do."

"You're not so bad yourself!" the Doctor shifted onto his side, keeping contact with Donna's body. There was something about this incarnation that was so tactile and loved the physical contact of another, whether it was something as full-bodied as a hug, or just holding hands… and he'd come to realise that he didn't care if they were dressed or not! It was the security and contentment the contact gave. That he wasn't alone. His hand stroked across the warm skin of Donna's stomach and lost in thought, he was tracing delicate circles around her soft flesh before he realised it. He didn't have to be a Time Lord to notice her reactions. Her heartbeat and breathing quickened and he elicited a soft moan from her with a simple touch. He hadn't actually intended to arouse her, but now that she was reacting so positively to him, it would be unfair to deny her. Donna's hand snaked down his chest towards his groin. He caught it before she reached her intended target and guided it back up, placing it on her own stomach. "Keep still" he whispered before delicately kissing her neck. "This is for you." Because they were just doing it for the sex and not because they were in love, the Doctor didn't have to pander to her vanity and she didn't have to worry what he thought about her less than pert figure. She was experiencing the best sex of her life, without the emotional baggage… and if he wanted to use that clever mouth of his for something other than babble, then who was she to stop him!

The lightness of his touch tantalised her. Feather light kisses, warm breath, dextrous tongue and very, very creative fingers all combined to make her writhe and moan… and he hadn't even moved on to her most sensitive areas, yet. The Doctor was merciless in his pursuit of her pleasure. He ran his thumb across her sensitive nipple. She gasped at the touch as it triggered sensations lower down. His hands were cool on her warm skin which turned her on even more. He straddled across her and began to kiss her stomach. He started just below her breasts and worked his way down to her bellybutton. Donna began breathing hard and groaning slightly, barely able to believe how turned on she was, simply by having her stomach kissed. She couldn't help but run her fingers through his hair. She'd joked with him that it looked like he'd been attacked by a gel factory, but on first caress, she was surprised at how soft it was. He looked up at her with a wolfish grin and Donna thought "this is where the fun begins!"

It had taken her a while to get used to his lower body temperature, but Donna loved the sensation of his cold hands on her. The Doctor took each of her full breasts in his hands and ran both thumbs over the nipples. She threw her head back and moaned. He dipped his head down and sucked on one nipple, while caressing the other. Donna could barely contain herself, her clit throbbing in time with her increasing heartbeat. She squirmed under him as his rough tongue danced across one sensitive nubbin and then the other. Her mind was racing, the sensations were overwhelming and she could feel herself getting wet. She was going to come simply from his suckling at her breasts. The Doctor knew the effect he was having on her, and wanted to prolong Donna's pleasure for as long as she could bear it. Leaving her sensitised nipples alone for a while, he kissed his way down her stomach. Instead of going straight to her pussy, he began to nibble and suck the top of her thighs. If this was his idea of giving her a breather, Donna thought, he was going the wrong way about it! He guided her legs apart and moved a smooth, cool hand between her legs, while returning to kiss her belly. He crooked two fingers up and stroked her clit between her engorged pussy lips. Donna was gasping, crying, laughing, invoking many deities and the Doctor knew it wouldn't take much more to make her come … but he wanted it to be more. As his fingers gently continued stroking her, he moved back up to whisper in her ear. "Remember the Oodsong?" she managed a nod. "Do you want to hear more music?" his free hand caressed her cheek and temple and her mind opened for a brief moment to all the potential of the universe.

"Yes." Donna panted. "I want it… I want you." She grabbed his head and kissed him ferociously, her tongue, invading his mouth. He responded mashing his lips against her, pressing his now warm body on top of hers, his erection hard against her stomach. He needed to be inside her. She needed him inside her. Raising her knees up, she spread her legs to allow him access. The Doctor slid inside her with ease and began rhythmically thrusting in and out of her. His right hand touched her face, as the thumb of his left hand returned to her clit. He increased the friction on her clit, tipping her over the edge. Her vaginal muscles spasmed around his cock causing him to come, spurting into her. The mental connection amplified every sensation between them. The Doctor felt it was like staring into the Vortex, but with bright, vivid, swirling colours. Her cry of passion was sonorous, harmonious, soaring and uninhibited. It was joyous and it was beautiful. Donna gasped and panted, her head swimming, as the colour and noise inside it subsided. She was desperate to tell him how she felt, but even though the words wouldn't form, something in her head told her that it was okay. The Doctor knew because he'd been in there. His pleasure reflecting hers, reflecting his, combining and exploding in full on 3D kaleidoscopic glory… God, she'd need to sleep for a month after this!

They lay together in exhausted silence, as their breathing and heartbeats regularised. Donna noticed his body temperature was lowering again, he felt cooler against her bare skin. She reached down and pulled the discarded duvet cover over both of them. "You'll start shivering in a moment and if you start, I'll start and I don't like the cold that much."

"You are definitely a warm blooded creature, Donna Noble... Hot blooded, sometimes!" he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Oh yes." she sighed, snuggling into him. "And you _love_ me for it."

"Yes, I do." he grinned, as she made sure they were both cocooned in the warm cover.

"But not like _that_." Donna drowsily clarified, as his cold feet nestled between hers. A couple more minutes and she'd nod off.

"No, _absolutely_ not like that." the Doctor sighed contentedly as his forehead touched the top of her head.

"Good."

"Yeah."

**_Fin_**


End file.
